


Philosophy of Friendship

by SeKaYa



Series: Friendship [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Present Tense, too much thinking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8773075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Es ist kalt draußen und dunkel drinnen. Nur ein kleines Licht erleuchtet die Dunkelheit, und jemand verbringt seine Zeit damit, dieses kleine Licht zu beobachten und zu bewachen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand mit der Vorgabe des Themas "Kerzenschein".

_»_ _Lights go out and I can't be saved._

_Tides that I tried to swim against.«_

(Coldplay - Clocks)

 

* * *

 

**1977**

 

 

Er starrt auf die Flamme, als würde er von ihr hypnotisiert werden. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn so sehe, aber dennoch ist es jedes Mal aufs Neue eine Art Erlebnis. Es ist ein Schauspiel, wenn man es so nennen will. Keiner von uns weiß wirklich, wie es dazu kommt, nur dass er scheinbar stundenlang dasitzt und auf die kleine Flamme schaut. Mulciber hat einmal versucht, sie zu löschen – wir haben immer noch nicht herausgefunden, wie er es gemacht hat, aber er hat Mulciber ohne viel Federlesen in den Krankenflügel befördert. Seitdem vermeiden wir es, ihn dabei zu stören, und wie er die Kerze anstarrt, so starren wir ihn an.

  
"Wirst du es nicht irgendwann einmal müde?", fragt Mulciber. "Ständig starrst du diese blöde Flamme an."

  
Er antwortet nicht, aber vermutlich ist das auch nicht nötig. Mulciber versteht ihn selten, und es ist zweifelhaft, dass er es verstehen würde, selbst _wenn_ er es Mulciber erklärte. Er ist eine sehr spezielle Person. Mulciber wird seiner einmal mehr überdrüssig und er überredet Avery und Rosier dazu, mit ihm ein wenig durchs Schloss zu streifen. Ich kann nicht sagen, was sie vorhaben, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es damit zu tun hat, anderen Leuten aufzulauern. Ich glaube, es hat etwas mit den Gryffindors zu tun.

  
"Du bist noch da."

  
Ich sehe auf, als er spricht. Er sieht mich nicht an – seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ist noch immer auf die Kerze gerichtet. Ich kann nicht einmal sicher sein, dass er mich meint, so, wie er da sitzt. Dennoch ... er ist niemand, der Selbstgespräche führt, und wen sollte er sonst meinen?

  
"Ja."

  
"Warum?"

  
Seine Frage hat nichts Anklagendes an sich, wie ich es fast erwartet habe. Er wird nicht gerne gestört. Aber gleichzeitig wirkt er desinteressiert. Abwesend. So, als nähme er mich nicht einmal wirklich wahr. Ich seufze verhalten. Wer weiß schon, was in seinem Kopf vorgeht? Es grenzt bereits an ein Wunder, dass er mich überhaupt bemerkt hat.

  
Er sieht mich nicht an, aber ich weiß, dass er noch immer auf eine Antwort wartet. Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, was die Antwort eigentlich ist. Warum bin ich noch hier? Es ist nicht so, als wäre ich rein aus Prinzip gegen Mulcibers Vorhaben – was auch immer es im Detail ist – und eigentlich habe ich keine Ausrede dafür, nicht mitgegangen zu sein. Vermutlich weiß er das. Es kümmert ihn wohl nicht wirklich, aber dennoch hat er gefragt. Ich sollte ihm eine Antwort geben.

  
"Reines Interesse. Nenn es ... Forschungsdrang."

  
Ich kann sehen, wie sich seine Brauen ein wenig zusammenziehen, aber er wendet den Blick nicht ab. Er starrt immer noch geradeaus, doch ich kann sehen, dass er über meine Worte nachdenkt.

  
"Was erforschst du?"

  
"Dich."

  
Es ist das erste Mal, dass er wirklich aufsieht, dass er mich ansieht. Er scheint verwirrt, und ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken. Es _ist_ eine seltsame Deklaration. Er muss sich so fühlen, als wäre er ein Patient beim Psychiater. Ich gestehe, ich habe selbst das Gefühl, dass ich wie ein Seelenklempner klinge. Was ist das auch für eine Eröffnung? 'Ich erforsche _dich_.' Was er wohl von mir hält?

  
"Und, was hast du bisher herausgefunden?"

  
Er lehnt sich ein wenig zurück, die Kerze scheinbar vergessen vor sich auf dem Tisch. Ich sehe zu der Kerze, beobachte, wie die Flamme tanzt und Schatten wirft. Schweigen legt sich zwischen uns, und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es brechen soll. Es ist nicht so einfach, wie es klingt. Seine Frage ist simpel, aber die Antwort ist nicht einfach. Das Problem ist nicht einmal, dass die Antwort nicht so einfach in Worte zu fassen ist, sondern viel mehr die Tatsache, dass ich nicht einmal weiß, was ich über ihn wirklich herausgefunden habe.

  
Er ist geduldig. Er war es schon immer, und sein beständiges Starren ist entnervend. Er scheint mich mit Blicken zu durchbohren. Er verlangt definitiv eine Antwort, aber ich habe keine.

  
"Ich weiß nicht", sage ich. "Momentan bist du noch ein Mysterium."

  
"Ist das so." Er wendet den Blick wieder ab und sieht wieder die Kerze an. "Wirst du mich jetzt ständig ... beobachten?"

  
Ich schüttele den Kopf. "Es würde vermutlich nichts bringen."

  
Er hebt leicht eine Augenbraue und wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu. "Dann stellt sich die Frage, warum du es dennoch tust."

  
"Dich beobachten?" Ich neige leicht den Kopf. "Nenn es Faszination."

  
Er sagt nichts mehr dazu und sieht wieder auf die Kerze, die weiter vor sich hin brennt. Ihr Licht flackert und wirft seltsame Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Es ist ein sanftes Licht, warm. Und, so denke ich, in den Kerkern scheint die Flamme noch um einiges heller als sonst. Wir schweigen wieder, aber es ist kein unangenehmes Schweigen, wie ich feststelle. Es ist ein behagliches Schweigen, und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es nicht ein wenig an der einsamen Kerze liegt. Es ist still um uns herum – natürlich, unsere anderen Schlafsaalkollegen sind nicht da. Wir haben den gesamten Schlafsaal für uns, und wir können uns in aller Stille unserem Schweigen hingeben.

  
"Was fasziniert dich so?", frage ich nach einer Weile – die Kerze ist still weiter heruntergebrannt, und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie bald ausgehen wird.

  
Er antwortet nicht. Stattdessen steht er auf – was mich überrascht – und dann holt er eine neue Kerze. An der sterbenden Flamme der alten Kerze entzündet er die neue, und dann beginnt er wieder damit, zu warten und zu beobachten. Ich frage mich, wie oft er das tut. Es scheint für ihn einen gewissen Ritualcharakter zu haben, und er wirkt dabei ruhig, ja, fast schon feierlich. Mir kommt es wie eine Art neue Religion vor – aber kann man bei einer einzelnen Kerze wirklich von einer Religion sprechen? Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es nennen soll, es ist so ein seltsamer Gedanke.

  
"Was meinst du?", fragt er schließlich, und ich habe meine Frage bereits fast vergessen.

  
Ich zucke die Schultern. "Tag für Tag starrst du diese Kerze an – eine Kerze. Du schaust immer in die Flamme. Was fasziniert dich so daran?"

  
Er sieht mich beinahe befremdlich an. "Gar nichts", sagt er. Dann dreht er sich wieder um. "Alles."

  
Ich bin verwirrt. Ich glaube, er weiß das. Vermutlich macht er das mit Absicht. Er scheint manchmal genau der Typ dafür zu sein, den Geist der anderen zu verwirren, Spielchen mit ihnen zu spielen. Manchmal glaube ich, dass er das gar nicht mehr bemerkt. Es scheint ihm teilweise schon richtig in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen zu sein, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann gehört es schon so sehr zu ihm, dass ich ihn mir nicht mehr ohne diese spezielle Art vorstellen kann. Es ist so sehr ein Teil von ihm, wie sein Arm. Es scheint sein Charakter zu sein.

  
Er zeigt ein schwaches Lächeln, aber er führt seine Worte nicht weiter aus. Ich glaube, ich werde so schnell auch keine Antworten bekommen. Ich seufze innerlich und sehe wieder auf die Flamme.

 

* * *

 

  
"Ich glaube fast, der wird langsam ein wenig pille-palle", sagt Mulciber abwertend. "Macht nichts mehr mit uns und stiert nur wie blöde auf diese Flamme."

  
Ich sage dazu nichts, und auch Avery und Rosier schweigen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Mulciber sich persönlich dadurch angegriffen fühlt, dass das fünfte Mitglied unserer Gruppe sich nicht mehr wirklich an der Gemeinschaft beteiligt. Aber Mulciber hat schon immer alles sehr persönlich genommen – und er lässt es immer an anderen aus. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, so scheint Mulciber der Gegenpol zum fünften Mitglied unserer Gruppe zu sein. Wo Mulciber aufbrausend und ungeduldig ist, ist er jemand, der sich in Schweigen ergießt. Manchmal, wenn er nur so da sitzt und diese Kerze anstarrt, bin ich fast bereit zu glauben, dass er sich in eine Steinstatue verwandelt hat. Ich glaube, ich bin der einzige, der mit ihm gesprochen hat – und eine Antwort erhalten hat – während er, wie Mulciber es abwertend nennt, flammenstarrt.

  
"Sitzt er schon wieder im Schlafsaal mit seiner Kerze?", fragt Mulciber, offenbar in Streitlaune. "Ich wette, er will das Ding heiraten."

  
Avery zieht die Brauen zusammen. "Was meinst du damit?"

  
"Was denn, das weißt du nicht?" Mulciber tut überrascht, aber ich glaube, er freut sich über die Aufmerksamkeit. "Sag bloß, du hast es noch nicht bemerkt? Du hast doch bestimmt die Gerüchte gehört!"

  
Ich weiß bereits, wo das hinführt. Und ich will es nicht hören. Manchmal ist Mulciber wirklich widerwärtig. Ich weiß, eigentlich sind wir Freunde, aber Mulciber schafft es immer wieder, mir gegen den Strich zu gehen. Ich stehe auf und verabschiede mich knapp. Mulciber beachtet mich kaum – er hat jetzt ein Publikum – und nur Rosier sieht mir nach. Aber er folgt mir nicht. Ich bin allein, als ich durch die Gänge gehe.

  
Natürlich lauern mir die Gryffindors auf. Vermutlich haben sie es nicht einmal wirklich auf mich abgesehen, aber für sie ist wohl ein Slytherin so gut wie der andere. Normalerweise habe ich nichts dagegen, mich ein wenig mit ihnen zu streiten, aber ich weiß, dass ich hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl bin. Einer gegen vier? Keine guten Chancen.

  
"Oh, seht mal", sagen sie, "ein Slytherin, so ganz allein – wo sind denn deine Freunde? Ach, ich vergaß, du hast ja keine!"

  
Es sind die üblichen Beleidigungen. Ich kenne sie alle auswendig, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich seltener Ziel ihres Spottes bin. Ich bin für einen kurzen Moment versucht, meine Augen zu schließen und den Kopf zu schütteln, ob so viel kindlicher Dummheit. Doch ich weiß es besser, als meinen Feinden eine Angriffsmöglichkeit zu schenken. Ich beobachte sie schweigend. Alles, was ich sagen könnte, würde es vermutlich nur noch schlimmer machen, und schlimmer ist nicht das, was ich will.

  
"Vielleicht sollten wir dir eine Lektion erteilen", sagen sie.

  
Sie machen Anstalten, ihre Zauberstäbe zu ziehen, aber bevor sie wirklich dazu kommen, sagt eine ausdruckslose Stimme hinter mir: "Expelliarmus."

  
Die Zauberstäbe fliegen durch die Luft und er fängt sie geschickt auf. Die Gryffindors sind wütend, aber klug genug, nicht mit den Fäusten auf jemanden loszugehen, der einen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hält.

  
"Ihr solltet gehen", meint er ruhig. "Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ihr woanders sein solltet."

  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, so wäre er wohl tot. Es muss wirklich eine unglaubliche Demütigung für diese Bande sein, dass ausgerechnet er sie so vorführt. Aber sie wissen, dass sie verloren haben, was mehr Intelligenz beweist, als ich ihnen zutrauen würde. Sie gehen, nicht ohne uns finstere Blicke zuzuwerfen. Sie fragen nicht einmal nach ihren Zauberstäben. Vielleicht wissen sie, dass es zwecklos wäre.

  
Ich sehe ihnen eine Weile nach, bevor ich mich zu ihm umdrehe. "Danke", sage ich.

  
"Wofür?", will er wissen. Er mustert die Zauberstäbe, die er den Gryffindors abgenommen hat. Einen Moment lang glaube ich, dass er sie zerbrechen wird. Dann jedoch lässt er sie achtlos fallen, so, als seien sie wertlos. Er geht an mir vorbei. "Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich bedanken müsstest."

  
Ich überlege einen Moment, was er damit meinen könne. Aber mir fällt die Lösung nicht ein, und ich schäme mich dessen beinahe. Er sieht mich mit einem milde amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck an, so, als könne er mein gedankliches Dilemma erraten. Vermutlich kann er das. Ich bin sowieso davon überzeugt, dass er Gedanken lesen kann.

  
"Wir sind Freunde", bemerkt er sanft. "Freunde helfen einander."

  
Diese Antwort ist so allumfassend, dass es für mich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen gibt.

 

* * *

  
Mulciber und die anderen sind – wieder einmal – weg. Ich glaube, sie planen etwas gegen die Gryffindors, aber ich habe einfach keinen Kopf dafür, mich damit zu befassen. Deshalb sitze ich wieder im Schlafsaal und beobachte ihn, wie er die Kerze beobachtet. Es ist nicht dieselbe Kerze, auch wenn sie gleich aussieht. Natürlich nicht. Eine Kerze brennt irgendwann ab. Aber er sorgt dafür, dass es ein möglichst fließender Übergang ist.

  
"Erklärst du mir, warum du das tust?", frage ich irgendwann.

  
Er schweigt.

  
"Severus?"

  
Er neigt leicht den Kopf. "Ich habe dich beim ersten Mal gehört, Wilkes." Seine Stimme klingt kühl, und ich frage mich, ob ich ihm zu nahe getreten bin.

  
Er seufzt und dreht sich zu mir um. "Es ist eigentlich nicht viel dabei. Es ist ... soll ... eine ewige Flamme werden."

  
"Aber du entzündest sie jeden Abend neu und löscht sie, wenn du zu Bett gehst." Ich bin verwirrt. "Wenn du eine ewige Flamme willst, wäre es dann nicht einfacher, einen Zauber zu benutzen?"

  
"Ja." Er nickt. "Es wäre einfacher." Er sieht mich mit einem beinahe sokratischen Blick an. "Aber wo ist der Sinn darin, etwas einfach zu gestalten, wenn es gerade auf die Schwierigkeit ankommt?"

  
Darauf habe ich keine Antwort. Vielleicht habe ich den Sinn hinter seinen Worten auch einfach nicht ganz verstanden. Manchmal ist es schwer, seinen Gedankengängen zu folgen. Momentan glaube ich, dass er mit seinen Worten etwas wie 'Warum einfach, wenn es auch kompliziert geht?' sagen will. Aber das scheint mir zu platt, um wirklich die Bedeutung hinter seinen Worten zu sein.

  
"Sag mir – wie definierst du _Leben_?", fragt er plötzlich, und ich stutze.

  
Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie er darauf kommt, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck ist einmal mehr unleserlich. Wieder starrt er in die Flamme und ich zermartere mir das Hirn, wie ich 'Leben' definieren soll. Es ist keine Frage, die man so einfach aus dem Stehgreif beantworten kann. Zumindest nicht so, dass sie im Mindesten befriedigend erscheint. Außerdem hat er gesagt, ich solle es definieren. Eine Definition... das ist mehr als nur eine einfache Idee, was dazu gehören könne.

  
"Ich ..." Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Vermutlich etwas, was ... nun, was jedes Lebewesen irgendwie tut. Oder hat. Oder wie auch immer."

  
Er hebt beide Augenbrauen, und ich kenne den Blick, den er mir schenkt. Er hat ihn normalerweise für all jene reserviert, die in irgendeiner Form schwer von Begriff sind, und ich glaube, er hat Recht, wenn er mich so ansieht.

  
Ich fange von vorne an. "Leben ist ... ein Prozess." Er nickt sein Einverständnis. "Es ist nicht zyklisch – zumindest kann man das nicht beweisen, deshalb würde ich davon ausgehen. Es fängt mit der Geburt an und hört mit dem Tod auf."

  
"Was bedeutet bei dir 'Geburt'?", fragt er. "Und was ist 'Tod'?"

  
"Geburt ist, wenn etwas entsteht, und der Tod bedeutet das Ende dieser Existenz", sage ich.

  
Er neigt den Kopf. "Aber das trifft auch auf andere Dinge zu, oder? Auf scheinbar lebloses ... viele Dinge entstehen – und dann hören sie auf, zu existieren."

  
"Das ist ja nicht alles."

  
"Und du musst zugeben, wenn du auch Pflanzen als lebendig betrachtest, dann kannst du nicht direkt sagen, dass das Leben _kein_ zyklischer Prozess ist."

  
"Du machst es kompliziert", sage ich, aber ich weiß, dass er irgendwo Recht hat.

  
Bevor ich von zyklisch oder nicht zyklisch reden kann, muss ich definieren, was genau ein Zyklus ist. Und ich muss mir auch sicher sein, was alles zum Bereich der Lebewesen gehört. Ich weiß nicht, wie er auf diese Diskussion gekommen ist, aber offenbar hat er bereits viel darüber nachgedacht. Ich versuche einen anderen Ansatz.

  
"Alles, was lebt, wächst. Und es pflanzt sich fort." Ich überlege einen Moment. "Und es muss genährt werden. Es braucht Substanzen, die es aufnehmen kann – so etwas wie Nahrung. Und dann wird die Nahrung umgewandelt in etwas anderes."

  
"In Energie?" Er lächelt leicht. "Du meinst, Leben hat einen Stoffwechsel."

  
"Ja, ja, genau." Ich muss ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Er hat mir nicht widersprochen, und seine Zustimmung ist mir erstaunlich wichtig. "Also, es wächst, pflanzt sich fort, hat einen Stoffwechsel ... ähm ... es verändert sich. Es, na ja, erneuert sich. So, wie wenn Haare nachwachsen oder Blätter oder so ... die werden ja ständig erneuert, nur eben anderes auch. Und natürlich existiert es nicht, ohne einen Bezug zur Umwelt zu haben – die Umwelt beeinflusst das Leben, ja."

  
Ich bin verwirrt, als er plötzlich lacht. Es ist nicht einmal das Lachen selbst, was an sich schon selten erscheint. Es ist die Tatsache, dass er es tut, dass ihn meine Worte zum Lachen gebracht haben. Und dennoch weiß ich, ich weiß nicht woher, ich _weiß_ , dass er nicht über mich lacht. Er lacht nicht über meinen unbeholfenen Versuch, das Leben zu definieren – ich glaube sogar, er stimmt meiner Definition durchaus zu, denn sonst hätte er widersprochen. Es ist etwas anderes, und das muss so lustig für ihn sein, dass er wirklich lachen muss.

  
"Du hast _mich_ gefragt, warum ich die Flamme so faszinierend finde", bemerkt er schließlich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. "Du hast _dich_ sicher auch gefragt, warum ich eine ewige Flamme wollen könne." Seine Augen scheinen zu glitzern, als er mich nun fast verschmitzt ansieht. "Eine ewige Flamme ist ein Symbol, ein Symbol für das, was nicht vergessen werden soll." Er legt den Kopf schief. "Und das faszinierende am Feuer – an dieser kleinen, unscheinbaren Flamme – ist, dass sie, nach deiner Definition, _lebendig_ ist. Sie wächst und vermehrt sich, wenn du sie nährst. Sie braucht Sauerstoff und wandelt das, was sie verbrennt, in etwas anderes um. Sie verändert sich ständig, erneuert sich selbst. Sie setzt Energie frei. Sie wird durch ihre Umwelt beeinflusst. Sie _lebt_."

  
Ich bin verwirrt, und er muss es mir ansehen, denn er lacht leise auf.

  
"Der Grund, warum ich eine ewige Flamme will, ein ewiges Symbol des Lebens, ist, dass ich das Wichtigste nicht vergessen will."

  
"Und was ist das Wichtigste?", frage ich.

  
Er sieht mich lange an. "Liebe. Freundschaft. Vertrauen."

  
Und nun bin ich es, der lacht. Er wirkt verwirrt, ja, ich glaube, fast schon gekränkt. Aber ich kann es nicht abstellen. Kopfschüttelnd sehe ich ihn an.

  
"Du machst dir alles viel zu kompliziert", sage ich, noch immer mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. Ich berühre die Stelle über seinem Herzen. "Da hast du deine ewige Flamme, Severus."

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
